Rollplay Solum Episode 15
Recap Recommended Reading The recommended Reading for this week can be found here Princely Inquires Woltroth. The week starts with the knight that walked in at the end of the last week. The knight looks around, eyes everyone, and leaves. Victarian and the rest of the party excluding Smee follow the knight into a different bar. Victarian talks to an old man and learns that the knight is wearing the colors of Miklagard, the capital of this region. The old man says that the knight's blue cloak is significant but he doesn't know why. Victarian thanks the man with 2 silver pieces and continues to look into the tavern. They see that the Prince is in the tavern and discuss plans to assassinate or get to know him. Tariq attempts to enter the tavern to no avail. He is told that the prince has the tavern to himself. The party splits off to go find information. Victarian goes to the third bar in town which is packed and full of gossip about the prince, he tries to glean what information he can. He learns more or less the information found in the Recommended Reading and learns that Prince Yorden is on his way back to Miklagard after confronting his younger brother, the prince of Aros, Zeldir. Smee learns that Miklagard protects its own citizens and just pays the taxes to Voraci, they are mostly autonomous. The party reconvenes and talks of their plans, Smee suggests just talking with the prince to see how he stands in regards to the occupying forces. The party splits again, Tariq and Dana go shopping for nicer clothes, Smee goes to a brothel to learn of the prince's preferences, Jhakri goes into the woods to find ingredients to brew poisons. Smee goes to the Silky Maiden, the highest end Brothel in Werra. He inquires to the Prince's sexual orientation, the woman he talks to seems believe that Prince Yorden is celibate and when Smee inquires about homosexuality she doesn't seem to know. Victarian waits at the Prince Yorden's tavern and sees one of the guards exit the tavern, whom he shadows. He follows the guard to a side street where the guard enters a stable's side door. Victarian sees an exchange of coins in regard to horses and the guard leaves supposedly to return to the tavern. Jhakri goes out into the wilderness at night to attempt to find ingredients for a delayed poison. He speaks with a bird which doesn't help him too much. Jhakri gets attacked by a Displacer Beast and after a long struggle Jhakri dies at the paws of the displacer beast. Tariq buys some nice cotton clothes to look normal among more privileged folk. Victarian goes and talks to the owner of the stables under the alias of Hershwile Periwinkle. He notices Prince Yorden's carriage and learns that the prince is leaving tomorrow. The party reconvenes after 2 hours and notices that Jhakri is missing, they go searching for him in the jail but find no one of note. They return to the tavern and exchange information, expecting Jhakri to return later. The Loss of a Friend and the Departure of Another The Party goes to bed and hopes to Jhakri will return in the night. In the morning everyone hears from the bartender that Jhakri is dead. Jhakri's corpse is in the middle of the square with only his clothes and armor on his person. The party confirms the dead's identity as Jhakri. The party goes out into the woods to bury Jhakri, Victarian recovers Jhakri's armor. The party returns to the town and sees a Dwarf woman fighting a voraci soldier which she easily kills. Smee pushes Tariq into the rink hoping to cause a fight. Victarian enters and tries to calm the Dwarf woman down promising future voraci to kill in the future. Victarian learns that the Dwarf is named Spades and that she fervently hates the Voraci army. The Party discusses Spades's origins; Spades's father died after being recruited by the Voraci army, this sent her mother into a deep depression and sparked Spades's hate for the Voraci army. The Party recruits Spades into the party for assistance in fighting the Voraci Army. Dana and Victarian go to the stables to learn what town Prince Yorden is bound for, Dana is enlisted to distract the stable master from Victarian's questions. Victarian inquires with a stable boy as to where Prince Yorden is heading, and learns he is bound for Fraskka. Smee inquires with some fellow thieves as to the whereabouts of Jhakri's gear, only to learn that whomever found him probably stole it. Victarian sells Jhakri's armor for 400 gold, Smee doesn't take his share, and is afterwards introduced to Spades. A halfling comes up to Smee and takes him to talk of something secret in the corner of the bar. Smee says farewells to the party and makes his way towards the stables saying he has some business to take care of. This week concludes with a purple robed old man with a steepled hat entering the Tavern. Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes